Las cartas de Errol
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Durante años Errol ha llevado la correspondencia de la familia Weasley, aunque sin duda cuando tuvo que llevar esas cartas de admisión a Hogwarts y las escenas que se encontraba cuando llegaba a la casa eran sus favoritas. Este Fic participa en el minireto "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "Las cuatro casas". [Editado]


**¡Hi!Este es uno de los fic que he escrito para los retos en los que estoy. Me he divertido mucho haciéndolo y espero que os guste.**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el minireto "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "Las cuatro casas"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque J.K Rowling diga lo contrario. Desgraciadamente solo la trama es mía.**_

 **Número de la palabras utilizadas en el fic: 699 (en el límite xD).**

* * *

 _ **-Las cartas de Errol-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

Durante años Errol, la patosa lechuza de la familia Weasley, había llevado todo tipo de cartas para esa extravagante familia. Aunque Errol sabía que las de Hogwarts eran la que más esperaban.

 _La primera carta de admisión Hogwarts que llevó fue la de William Arthur Weasley en 1982._

Esa mañana Bill se encontraba tratando de dar de comer a sus hermanos Fred y George, que sentados desde sus asientos practicaban el lanzamiento de cereal. Charlie por su parte discutía con Percy sobre un artículo de El Profeta, que ninguno de los dos entendía. Molly trataba de dar de comer a un Ron de dos años que lloraba desde la trona reclamando atención.

Cuando el ave estaba llegando las cosas habían cambiado, todos esquivaban los cereales, Percy y Charlie discutían de cosas sin sentido, Molly trataba de hacer el desayuno y atender a Ron, Bill se quitaba los cereales que tenía en el pelo, y Errol… Errol entró volando velozmente por la ventana cayendo sobre uno de los tazones con cereales de los gemelos. Todo quedó en silencio mientras miraban al pobre animal, que tras varios intentos consiguió ponerse en pie.

-¡Mi carta de Hogwarts! – Gritó ilusionado Bill.

Y quizá fue Errol trayendo la apreciada carta de Hogwarts quien calmó la guerra de comida y atención de esa familia.

 _La segunda carta de admisión a Hogwarts que llevó fue la de Charles Weasley en 1984._

Al igual que dos años atrás el ave interrumpió en la cocina –cayendo esta vez sobre las tortitas- trayendo consigo dos cartas, la que indicaba el tercer año de Bill y la que daba la bienvenida a Charlie en el primero. Ese año Errol entró en una cocina que daba el mismo espectáculo que años atrás, Fred y George – ayudados por Ron- lanzaban comida a cualquiera que viesen, Molly trataba de hacer el desayuno tratando de atender a Ginny y Percy y Charlie discutían sobre otro artículo de El Profeta.

Y una vez más los gritos de Charlie y Bill relajaron a la familia.

 _En 1987 Errol llegó con tres cartas a la casa, una para Bill, una para Charlie y una para Percy._

Como si fuera tradición Molly trataba de calmar a sus hijos mientras hacía el desayuno, Ginny, Ron, Fred y George lanzaban comida a sus hermanos mayores y estos trataban de protegerse con los platos. Y una vez más el pobre ave se chocó contra las tortitas parando cualquier pelea, pues, como siempre los gritos de los niños por las cartas era el mejor calmante.

 _En 1989, el ave se chocó contra los cereales trayendo consigo cuatro cartas, la de Charlie, la de Percy y las de Fred y George._

Como ya era habitual, una guerra de comida se había desatado y Molly, ayudada por esta vez por Arthur, trataban de calmar a sus hijos que habían comenzado una guerra de comida por un estúpido artículo de El Profeta. Pero cuando Errol se cayó contra los cereales todo se calmó.

Fue la peor época para el ave, pues esa sería la primera de muchas cartas de Hogwarts que llegarían a la casa por culpa de los gemelos. Pero bueno, una vez más la guerra había parado y la familia gritaba entusiasmada por las cartas de Hogwarts.

 _La carta de Ronald Weasley llegó en 1991._

La guerra de comida se desataba esta vez entre los gemelos, Ginny y Ron contra Percy que llevaba todo el desayuno hablando de Penélope Clearwater. Molly exasperada se había rendido en sus intentos de calmarlos y ahora solo deseaba que llegase el pájaro. Cuando Errol entró todos se sorprendieron al ver que no chocaba contra la comida, sino contra Percy que después de sacarse las plumas de la boca cogió las cartas.

Y así fue como Errol calmó otra guerra de comida.

 _Y en 1992, chocándose con la ventana Errol trajo consigo las cartas de Percy, los gemelos, Ron, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

Ese año no había guerra de comida -lo que era todo un alivio-, lo único que había era la última carta de admisión en primer año y una lechuza preguntándose:

¿Por qué Molly Weasley y Arthur Weasley no pudieron haber tenido solo dos hijos?

* * *

 **Y ya está, ¿qué os ha parecido? Como siempre podéis dejarlo en los reviews y añadir a favoritos :3**

 **Hasta la próxima, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¿Soy la única que se pregunta lo mismo que Errol?**


End file.
